Pandora's Box
by KhalyadaRie
Summary: some new troubles for Kadaj and his brothers...A small box, wrapped in black paper and tied with a red ribbon, sat in the middle of the desert next to an oddly shaped rock. It looked very out of place, all neat and clean, even when the wind blew the sand
1. Chapter 1

Why Not?  
Just Another Crazy Story

by cherie

(a/n: don't own what isn't mine. all i own is me, my friend and the new pretty plot)

---ah, just when you think you're life can't get anymore stressful. ha, that's a lie! Anyway, this story pokes some fun at Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo with a plot in mind. I'm getting bored of all the "we want mother" stories and decided to introduce a new problem for them. Two actually. I think the first will be girls and then the real problem, lol. Made funny for every one to enjoy and a lil' romance later. ENJOY!---

KEY  
action  
thought  
"talk"  
(who's talkin)

----

vibration  
"mmmm... 5 more minutes..."  
vibration  
"Annnhhhh... lemme alone"  
vibration  
"UHHH! Fine!" (Rie) Rie sits up and throws the blankets on the floor.  
"What time is it anyway? picks up phone AHHHHH! I'm gonna be LATE!" (Rie) She jumps off the bed, makes the bed quick and gets dressed in her work uniform. She shoves her phone and keys into her pocket, grabs her purse and sneaks downstairs.

... later work ...  
so hungry...(Rie) Rie hands the costumer the change with a smile. ass(Rie) She turns around as the customer leaves to talk to her manager about some random event from last week. As always, there some drama goin on in both their lives to fill up a 1000 page book, which leaves them with more than enough to talk about. The conversation carries on for a while, though neither complains at the lack of customers. The boss isn't there, there isn't much to do and there are more than enough people to do the little things that need to be done. The door opens and closes quickly. Rie turns back to the register to greet the customer.

"Can I help -gasp you?" (Rie) She stares at the costumer, a little confused, as it is none other than Kadaj!  
"I don't know. That's what we're going to find out."(Kadaj)  
"Funny, he looks like one of your action figures...laughs another convention already?"(manager)  
"What?"(Kadaj) He walks around the counter.  
"Hey! You can't come back here!"(manager)  
"Won't be for long grabs Rie's hand and runs out the door"(Kadaj)  
"HHHEEEEYYY"(manager and Rie)

... outside ...  
"Got anything you want to take with you?"(Kadaj)  
"Mmmm yeah! my suitcase of clothes, my friend's soul and my toy. grins They're all in my car. Which is over there. points randomly"(Rie)  
"Uh... ok..."(Kadaj) He follows Rie to her car and waits while she opens her trunk.  
"I travel every weekend, so I always have clothes and whatnot in my car."(Rie) The trunk pops open and reveals a big MESS. There are bags of things everywhere, giant sketch pad books, a big suitcase and other things you can see right away.  
"Do you ever clean that out?"(Kadaj)  
"I did last week. shrugs and pulls the suitcase out uh... that's a little extra heavy."(Rie) She starts digging under the bags.  
"Doesn't look like it's been cleaned in a year."(Kadaj)  
"Well I'm an artist, and I work and I have no time. Now where did I put Holly's soul? -"(Rie)  
"Soul? Are you a soul thief?"(Kadaj) Rie laughs.  
"oh yes, and I have the picture to prove it. randomly whips out a picture of herself dressed up with the words "Soul Guardian, All your soul's belong to me..." on it. See?"(Rie) Kadaj shakes his head.  
"Great."(Kadaj)  
"Oo one more thing...pulls out a paddle that makes Kadaj step back hehe, my toy."(Rie)  
"why do you need that?"(Kadaj)  
"Because...smiles its fun."(Rie) Kadaj shakes his head.  
"Is that all?"(Kadaj)  
"Yups. all my other toys are in my pockets."(Rie)  
"What toys?"(Kadaj)  
"eh, just toys... ooo wait my pop toys!runs to the front of the car and pulls out some fireworks and pop thingies and stuffs them in her purse. kk all set."(Rie)  
"... not asking... ok, wait here."(Kadaj) Kadaj walks away and comes back on his motorcycle. He gets off, loads the stuff in and hops back on.  
"well? get on."(Kadaj) Rie looks back at her job, then to her car and then at the motorcycle. She shrugs can't get any weirder, 'sides this could be fun and hops on behind him.  
"Hold on."(Kadaj)  
"Oh I will, I don't feel like goin splat or gettin tar burn."(Rie, said with heavy sarcasm)  
"..."(Kadaj) He drives to the exit, but rather than exiting onto the street, the motorcycle disappears and reappears in a desert.

It turns out to be one long drive that starts out rather quiet.  
"wanna play a game?"(Rie)  
"no."(Kadaj)  
"why not?"(Rie)  
"there isn't anything to play."(Kadaj)  
"uh-huh. I know lots of games to play."(Rie)  
"you can't play games on a motorcycle."(Kadaj)  
"yes you can. look, well don't look, listen, I'll say some letters and you make up what they stand for."(Rie)  
"why?"(Kadaj)  
"it's rather entertaining."(Rie)  
"I don't want to play."(Kadaj)  
"ooo fine you can pick the letters."(Rie)  
"uh... don't you listen?"(Kadaj)  
"huh? what were you saying?laughs quietly"(Rie)  
"Geeesh. fine. M-H-W."(Kadaj)  
"Monkeys have wings!(Rie)  
"..."(Kadaj)  
"OOOo I got one for you! U-D-L."(Rie)  
"You don't listen."(Kadaj)  
"eh... I was thinkin more with under da lawn, but ok, that'll do."(Rie)  
"what's under the lawn?"(Kadaj)  
"my brain..."(Rie)  
"WHAT?"(Kadaj)  
"laughs not really..."(Rie)

"ok, that game is done."(Kadaj)  
"why?"(Rie)  
"because I said so."(Kadaj)  
"bossy."(Rie)  
"what?"(Kadaj)  
"you're bossy! wah. no fair, I'm used 'ta bein the boss."(Rie)  
"oh well. you're not the boss here."(Kadaj)  
"hmp."(Rie)  
long silence.  
"what did that lady mean when she said I looked like an action figure you have?"(Kadaj)  
"huh? uh...long pause I dunno...nothing"(Rie)  
"nothing? why don't I-"(Kadaj) The sound of two other motorcycles coming up stops him. the two bikes drive up close.

"What have you there, brother?"(Loz)  
"We'll talk when we get home."(Kadaj)  
"Then let's hurry."( Yazoo)

... their home, below the forgotten (city/capitol)...

"So this is the girl you've been contacted by in your dreams?"( Yazoo)Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are sitting at a table, while Rie is sitting on a couch in the parlor watching t.v..  
volume on the t.v. on max  
-"OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"(tv) the guys in the kitchen jump. Hysterical laughter is heard from the parlor.  
tv volume lowered  
"That's not funny!"(Loz)  
more fits of laughter are heard. they just shake their heads and go back to the conversation.  
"Kadaj's been talking to girls in his dreams?"(Loz)  
"NO! THEY ARE TALKING TO ME! I mean it's not a whole bunch of them!"(Kadaj)  
"sure..."(Loz)  
tv volume on max  
-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MY EYE! HE ATE MY EYE!"(tv)Loz screams, Kadaj nearly falls out of his chair and Yazoo rolls his eyes.  
volume lowered again  
"What the hell are you watching?"(Kadaj)  
"I'm not watchin anythin! really...laughs and cries at the same time"(Rie)  
"This is not going to be good."( Yazoo) They try to get back to the conversation again.  
"She might -"(Kadaj) he is interrupted by the tv, once again randomly tuned into high volume.  
-"Don't touch him like that!"(woman's voice)  
"It was the only way to save you."(mans voice)  
"No...distressed there had to be another way!(woman's voice)  
"There-gun shots and screams"(mans voice) there's a pause, a clicking sound, some laughing and then this -  
"Meow meow meow meow, I want meow mixx! pause, click It's a twister! It's a twister! pause, click NOOOOOOOOOOO, my boob! What have you done-"(tv) There's a pause and hysterical laughter. Rie falls off the couch from laughing so hard.

"Should I even ask?"(Kadaj)  
"What is she watching?"(Loz)  
"One could get a really bad impression from that..."( Yazoo)  
"Or nightmares."(Loz) they nod their heads. There's a long silence.  
"Are you still alive in there?"(Kadaj)  
"pause I think so...silence OW! yes I am still alive."(Rie)

(end part one) sorry to end it here, but this is all time permits me to type. don't worry there will be more!

R&R please 3Rie


	2. Inside Pandora's Box

a/n i don't own what isn't mine.

Ok, on with the story!

--------------

chapter 2 : pandora's bo

-------

"Anyway, like I was trying to say, she could be of some help…"(Kadaj)

"Help? With what?"(Rie) She gets up off the floor and looks towards the table.

"Come over here and I'll show you."(Kadaj) Rie walks slowly over to the table and stops a few feet away.

"You do realize how bad that sounded, right?"(Rie)

"Well, we know where your brain is at…"(Yazoo) He shakes his head.

"Ah, but do you know where yours is?smiles"(Rie)

"Now that sounded bad."(Loz) Yazoo rolls his eyes.

"I know, that was the whole point…"(Rie)

"If I'm right, this should prove that you can help."(Kadaj) He picks up a spoon.

"Uh.. What-"(Rie) Rie never has the time to finish the sentence as Kadaj throws the spoon at her. Luckily for her, the spoon stops in mid air, as if stuck in invisible jello.

gasps(everyone but Kadaj) The spoon falls to the floor.

"I did that? mmm… this could get fun!"(Rie)

"You see, something here, in this realm, gives you some kind of power… and that, will be very useful."(Kadaj)

"But what's happening here? Why do I need to help?"(Rie)

"Get comfortable… this may take a while."(Yazoo) Rie pulls out a chair and sits down.

--------

A small box, wrapped in black paper and tied with a red ribbon, sat in the middle of the desert next to an oddly shaped rock. It looked very out of place, all neat and clean, even when the wind blew the sand around. The animals that were in the desert made sure they walked far enough away from it. It seemed as if nothing, not even nature wanted to be near that box.

"Who would leave a present in the middle of the desert?"(Loz) He looked at the box from his motorcycle. His brothers stopped next to him.

"That is rather strange…"(Kadaj)

"Why don't you go get it, Loz, and bring it over here?"(Yazoo) Loz looked at the box and shook his head.

"No way!"(Loz)

"Why not? It's just a box…"(Yazoo)

"It gives me the creeps, all wrapped in black and what not…"(Loz)

"Loz is a scaredy cat!"(Kadaj)

"It's just a box, there's nothing scary about it!"(Yazoo)

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go get it?(Loz)

"…"(Yazoo)

"Now who's the scaredy cat?"(Loz)

"I just don't feel like getting up."(Yazoo)

"You can drive over to it."(Loz)

"Then I'll have to bend over and pick it up."(Yazoo)

"You're scared."(Loz)

"Am not."(Yazoo)

"Are too!"(Loz)

"You're the one who wouldn't go get it first!"(Yazoo)

"For the love of Jenova – IT"S JUST A BOX!"(Kadaj) He walks over to the box and picks it up.

"See?"(Kadaj) He shakes the box.

"An empty box."(Kadaj)

"You sure it's empty?"(Yazoo) Kadaj shrugged and then smiled.

"Lets find out."(Kadaj)

"I have a really bad feeling about this…"(Loz)

"Relax will you? It's just a box."(Kadaj) Kadaj walked over to his brothers with the box. They watch him as he carefully unties the ribbon. Did the box just twitch?(Kadaj) He paused a moment.

"Is something wrong?"(Loz)

"No."(Kadaj) He unwrapped the box, which revealed a green box with faint shadowy hand prints and seal inscribed in gold.

"What's it say?"(Yazoo) Kadaj squinted his eyes to read the text.

"Pandora…?"(Kadaj)

"Who's Pandora?"(Loz)

"I don't know. Maybe brother left it here. Maybe he hid mother in here to confuse us?(Yazoo)

"You really think so?"(Loz)

"Maybe."(Yazoo)

"We'll just have to find out."(Kadaj) Kadaj looked over the box for a way to open the seal. He tried pulling it and pushing it, and it would not open. Finally, he got pissed off and chucked it at the ground.

"What if mother really is in there?"(Loz) He looks as though he might cry.

"Don't even start."(Yazoo)

"I'm not!"(Loz)

"Well if she is, she obviously doesn't want to come out!"(Kadaj) The box rolled, hit a rock and popped open with a click.

"Figures."(Kadaj) The three guys walked ever to the box, expecting something to spring out. Kadaj bends down and picks it up.

"Hm…."(Kadaj) He takes a small paper that looks like the kind you find in a fortune cookie.

"Look what you have done! Now your troubles have just begun! Inside this box you find, all the evils of the worlds combined!"(Kadaj) He tipped the box and dared for something to come out.

"Heh. It's empty."(Kadaj)

"Creepy…"(Loz)

"But it was empty. There's nothing to be afraid of."(Yazoo)

"Maybe. Maybe you can't see what was in the box! I knew we shouldn't have opened it!"(Loz)

"It's just a fortune."(Kadaj)

-------

ok, im'a leave it here for now. Don't worry, I'll have more for you next week:P u get to find out what happens! RnR peeps!


End file.
